Instinto Maternal
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Kenshin e Kaoru têm seu segundo filho. Todos estão felizes... menos Megumi. WAFF!!


**Instinto Maternal**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki. All rights reserved. Essa é uma das únicas (senão a única) fic G-rated que eu já escrevi ^_^ Tá meio bobinha, talvez eu melhore ela um pouco num futuro não muito próximo (sabe como é, as aulas começam daqui a três dias... e eu já tenho 3 fanfictions sem rumo definido... -_-0) 

- Vamos, Kaoru, força! 

A luz era fraca, mas era fácil perceber como ela sofria com as contrações. Dr. Genzai me dissera uma vez que o parto de Kenji havia sido simples, mas desta vez o bebê estava custando a nascer! Ah, Genzai-sensei... que falta que o senhor está fazendo... você, que tanto queria poder acompanhar o parto, seria de grande ajuda agora! 

- Nnnggh! 

- Mais um pouco, Kaoru! Está vindo! Só mais um pouco... - o chorinho do nenê se espalhou pelo dojo. - Pronto... 

Kaoru relaxou, sorrindo. Limpei o bebê e o enrolei numa manta, não sem antes examiná-lo rapidamente. Uma menininha, perfeita, gordinha, rosada, uma pequenina bênçao de Kami-sama ali em meus braços. 

- Nasceu?!? - Kenshin, Sano e Yahiko invadiram o quarto, afobados. No colo de Kenshin, um sonolento Kenji não parecia muito satisfeito com a gritaria... 

- É uma menina - disse, entregando a pequena "trouxinha" com a criança para a jovem mãe. 

- Como é linda - Kaoru sussurrou, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Olhe, Kenji, é sua irmãzinha. - o pequeno Kenji se aproximou, olhando o bebê nos braços de sua mãe, e sorriu. Todos estavam feito bobos, corujando a nova habitante do dojo Kamiya. - Kenshin, como vamos chamá-la? 

- Que tal Sakura? As cerejeiras estão sempre floridas nesta época do ano. 

- Sakura... - Kaoru repetiu, acariciando as pequenas bochechinhas. - ... eu gostei. O que acha, Kenji? 

- Eu gosto de Sakura! - ele disse, risonho. 

- Então está decidido. 

Todos estavam tão felizes, comemorando... mas eu lutava para conter as lágrimas. Não queria que os outros percebessem minha angústia, mas aquele vazio no meu peito... eu tinha que sair dali. 

- Com licença - me retirei, antes que Kaoru e Kenshin me enchessem de perguntas sobre a saúde do bebê. Rapidamente fechei a porta do quarto, para que ninguém visse meu sofrimento. 

Chorei. Chorei tanto, mesmo considerando meu pranto sujo e errado. Pare com isso, Megumi! Um bebê acaba de nascer, este é um momento de alegria, não de tristeza! 

Mas não é o meu bebê, confessei a mim mesma... 

Inveja. Era isso o que sentia, uma grande inveja de Kaoru. Ela, aos 23 anos, tinha uma família que eu, aos 28, nem sonhava em ter. Um marido maravilhoso e dois filhos saudáveis. Eu? Há muito passei da idade de estar casada... provavelmente vou ser uma dessas solteironas ranzinzas que só sabem falar mal de tudo. Mas Kaoru merece ser feliz. Não eu. Ela é jovem, bonita, forte. E eu? Eu estou aqui, chorando escondida. 

Estranho, por um momento tive a sensação de estar sendo observada... chequei a porta, estava entreaberta. Mas eu me lembro de tê-la fechado! Olho no corredor e não vejo ninguém. Deve ter sido apenas impressão. Era o que me faltava, além de tudo, ficar paranóica... 

Derramadas as lágrimas, dormi, e em meus sonhos, sonhei com bebês. 

De manhã, me forcei a acordar, arrastando-me até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e tomar um banho. Pensei que talvez isso servisse para limpar minha mente também. Mas não adiantou muito. De volta a meu quarto, resolvi trocar de roupa. Vestindo apenas minhas roupas de baixo, dei uma espiada no espelho no canto do quarto. Me aproximando timidamente da imagem, observei meu corpo como uma adolescente curiosa. Modéstia à parte, sou uma mulher bonita. Atraente até, ouso dizer. Seios, cintura, quadris, tudo em harmonia...mas algo me desagrada. 

O ventre liso... Não estaria eu mais feliz se ele estivesse um pouco mais arredondado? Acariciei-o levemente, imaginando como seria engravidar. Estufei a barriga, como fazia quando menina, para fingir que estava esperando um bebê. Isso me fez lembrar das lágrimas na noite anterior, e uma delas fugiu de meus olhos... será que nunca realizarei este sonho de ter uma família? 

E novamente, a sensação de estar sendo observada. Mas desta vez fui mais rápida. Virei-me e, através de uma fresta na porta, meus olhos encontraram olhos castanhos. 

- Sanosuke!!! - rapidamente fechei minhas roupas. - O que pensa que está fazendo?!? 

Pensei que meu tom de voz seria suficiente para enxotá-lo. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando ele invadiu meu quarto e fechou a porta. Como ele ousava...? 

- Muito bem. Quem foi? 

- Não sei do que está falando! 

- Você está grávida, não está? 

- De onde tirou essa idéia estúpida?!? 

- Não minta pra mim! - ele exclamou, raiva transparecendo em sua voz e seu olhar. - Eu vi você chorando ontem à noite, depois que o bebê nasceu! E agora, eu vi você acariciar a barriga, exatamente como eu vi Kaoru fazendo quando nos contou que estava grávida de Kenshin! Me diga, quem foi, se esse desgraçado não assumir a criança, eu juro que... 

- Não é nada disso!!! - gritei. - Não é nada disso... eu... só estava... sonhando em... um dia... - engoli a dor, mas de nada adiantou. As lágrimas já corriam soltas. - ... droga, eu só queria ser mãe... 

Isto era uma mentira. Eu não queria simplesmente ser mãe. Queria, sim, ser uma boa mãe. Queria ter uma família, não aquela "família" que encontrara no dojo, mas a minha própria família. E queria alguém ao meu lado, disposto a criar esta família comigo... 

O que eu menos esperava nesse momento é que Sano fosse me abraçar. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Por que estava se preocupando e sendo gentil comigo? Ele, que sempre tivera um certo prazer em me atormentar... 

... Não, espere. Isso era antes. Antes de todos nós tomarmos caminhos diferentes. Na época ele era só um garoto charmoso e irritante, uma verdadeira criança grande, mas agora havia amadurecido, agora... isso me lembra de algo que disse a ele no dia em que saí do dojo e fui para a clínica do Dr. Genzai, há alguns anos... 

_"...Quando você for um homem que nem o Kenshinzinho, pode deixar que eu estarei a sua disposição também..."_

- Megumi? 

- Sim? - disse com o rosto abaixado, sem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. 

- Eh... você não pode ter um bebê sozinha, sabe. 

- É, eu sei. - tive que me esforçar para não fazer um comentário sarcástico. Mas não, o momento não permitia que meu lado "mulher raposa" prevalecesse. 

- E... existe alguém? 

- Não... e por que existiria? Não há razão para existir. Admito que tenho alguns admiradores, afinal não sou cega. Eu sei porque aparecem na clínica tantos rapazes sem problema de saúde algum. Mas e daí? Todos eles estão interessados simplesmente em serem atendidos por uma médica bonita. Nada mais. A única coisa que vêem em mim é a beleza. Mas o que há mais para ser visto? Eu choro à toa. Eu tenho 28 anos, uma língua afiada e um passado nada louvável. Além disso, mulheres economicamente independentes parecem afastar os homens. Por que acha que algum deles se interessaria por mim? 

Como eu imaginava, ele me soltou e se afastou. Depois de tais comentários, até eu me afastaria de mim mesma se pudesse. Mas, em vez de ir embora, como eu pensei que ele faria, Sano parou a alguns passos de distância da porta, as costas largas e o ideograma para 'mal' voltados para mim. 

- ... Eu me interesso por você. 

O quê?!? Eu ouvi bem?!? 

- O que disse?!? 

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Megumi. Você se desmerece demais. Eu não te vejo apenas como uma médica bonita. Pra começar, você não é simplesmente bonita, você é... linda, a mulher mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, e eu não estou exagerando. Fora isso, você é uma pessoa extremamente forte. Já agüentou tanta coisa até hoje, não há nada errado em chorar! Você tem todo o direito de chorar quando se sente triste... E todos nós nos arrependemos de algumas coisas que fizemos no passado. Eu também cometi muitos erros, e estou tentando me redimir. Assim como você, com suas habilidades de médica, tenta se redimir dos seus erros, não é? - ele fez uma pequena pausa, me olhando nos olhos. As lágrimas, que haviam cessado há algum tempo, voltavam de forma incontrolável. - Você é uma mulher madura, inteligente, desafiadora, atraente... eu te achei perfeita desde o começo, mas nunca tive coragem para dizer isso a você... ou talvez tenha sido esse orgulho bobo que, depois de tantos anos viajando, eu finalmente aprendi a deixar de lado. Ah, e tem mais uma coisa. Isso sobre ser economicamente independente. Você sabe que eu não sou muito bom em arrumar dinheiro, então é até bom que você tenha algum, digo, pelo menos até eu conseguir um emprego... - ele disse, rindo do último comentário. 

- Sano... 

- Depois de tudo o que eu disse... não acha que eu deveria amar você? 

Então era isso... era por isso que ele estava sendo tão gentil comigo! Ele me... e eu... 

- Oh, Sano... - disse, o abraçando com força e chorando em seu ombro. Ele, ao sentir meu abraço, também me abraçou, naturalmente com mais força do que eu a ele, e acariciou meus cabelos num doce cafuné. - Obrigada... essas palavras eram exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. Também tentei esconder meus sentimentos esses anos todos... mas agora eu me dei conta que não há mais motivo para esconder coisa alguma. Eu amo você, Sano. Mas ainda tenho uma dúvida... você está realmente disposto a ter uma família comigo? - respondendo à minha pergunta ele levantou meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas com o polegar, e tocou levemente meus lábios com os dele para em seguida nos rendermos a nosso primeiro e apaixonado beijo. 

- Hmmm, Megumi... é melhor você se vestir, né? 

- Oh! - minhas bochechas coraram quando só então me dei conta de que ainda estava vestida apenas com minhas roupas de baixo... 

- Vou esperar ali fora. - ele disse sorrindo. Depois de dar um beijinho carinhoso em minha testa, me deu aquela piscada de olho que já se tornara sua marca registrada e fechou a porta ao sair. 

Olho de novo meu reflexo no espelho, e novamente me imagino esperando um bebê. Um sonho... que já não parecia tão distante agora. 

Nota da Autora: E mais uma vez o Sano consolando a Megumi. Pensando agora, ela está sempre chorando nas minhas fics... Acho que eu tenho algo de sádica em relação a ela -_-0   
Quando eu tive idéia para esta fic, a primeira coisa que pensei é que, naquela história especial (sei-lá-o-quê das flores de cerejeira), a Kaoru já tinha o Kenji e a Megumi continuava sozinha. Achei que ela poderia sentir uma ponta de inveja. Sei lá. Ficou bem água-com-açúcar, mas tudo bem.   
Tá curtinho, né? E olha que eu tentei dar uma enrolada antes de postar! Eu sou um fracasso como fanfiqueira mesmo -_-0 Críticas e (por favor!) elogios são bem-vindos: fox_lady_2000@hotmail.com 

Beijos da Prudence-chan 


End file.
